


Flash and Circle

by lalaloveyou



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaloveyou/pseuds/lalaloveyou
Summary: Nazi undergoes a change.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Flash and Circle

Creaaaaak.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ancap quietly walked down the hallway, placing each foot on the chipped wooden-tile gently so as to not startle...him.

“We live in a period when Britain can only survive by vigour and by action…”

Ancap’s feet tapped, tapped, tapped as he neared Nazi’s bedroom. Dark, blue light gleamed out from the cracks of the door and illuminated the dark hallways of Jreg’s run-down poor people apartment while a loud, posh-sounding voice boomed through Nazi’s speakers.

“We have resources of intellect, of energy, of craftsmanship second to none in the world…”

Ancap finally reached the door, standing with his back straight against the wall next to it. 

“-but those resources must be mobilized for a great effort of a united nation.”

You have to figure out what that sound was, he thought. If Nazi got hurt, we have to take him to a hospital. Regardless of if he starts calling the Middle Eastern nurses there racial slurs again.

“To do that, Government and Statesman must take their courage-”

One.

Two.

Three.

“-in their hands…”

Ancap burst through the door, making Nazi jump out of his gaming-chair. His headset drooped off of his head, and he looked up at Ancap, dark circles around his eyes and hair greasy from the lack of showers he took. On his pc, some man in black-and-white film droned on while standing in what looked to be a field.

“Nazi, I heard a scream. At first, I thought you’d just lost a round of COD or something, but then I heard you whimper and thought, ‘Wait, Nazi thinks crying is soy’. So then I realize you must’ve gotten hur-”

“Iz just cuz me toof fell out innit bruv, das da fourf one dis week mad ting.”

Ancap jumped, slowly backing up as he fixated on Nazi’s horrific teeth. They resembled Commie’s fungus-infested toenails; yellow, chipped, and appetizing. (Mind you, Commie’s toenails tasted as good as they looked. Ancap should know given that he’d only previously munched on them like some carrots.)

“Was rong bruv?”

“N-Nazi, what happened to your-”

“Wot? Me teef?”

Ancap watched as Nazi stood, walking towards Ancap and stooping down to his height. As Nazi got close, Ancap’s eyes adjusted to Nazi’s dark room, and his eyes traveled from Nazi’s face to his arm…

The British Union of Fascists band that contrasted against his black undershirt...

No... it couldn't be... 

Nazi had become...

Bri ish.

“N-Nazi, what’s on your arm…”

“It’s me arm-band, m8. Dew you wana ‘ear abouwt me good friend Oswlad Mosley yeah?”

“ANCAAAAAP! I SMELL FASH!”

In quickly came Ancom, baseball bat in hand while he looked around Nazi’s room wildly. He fixated his gaze on Nazi, and Ancap could see the sides of Ancom’s eyes wrinkle in a smile. “Here, Nazi, Nazi, Nazi.”

“GET OUT OF ‘ERE YOU GYPSY!”

“OOGA BOOGA OOGA BOOGA OOGA BOOGA!” Said Ancom as he quoted tedious and unfunny normie memes. Then again, Nazi’s transformation was a reference to tedious unfunny normie memes, too! The amount of times he’d heard “We live in a period” on Nazi’s discord server was unruly!

In fact, this entire crack-fic is a reference to an over-used meme on Instagram! One of the most normie-places on the internet where memes take at most five hours to become unfunny!

“BRUV YOU PROLLY GET AROUSED AT THE BRAND ‘SPOTTED DICK’ AND NEGLECT TO TAKE INTO ACCOUNT HOW SCRUMPCHISOUS IT IS!”

“British people be like: ‘It’s Chewsday innit.” Said Ancom as Nazi collapsed to the floor and began reciting Shakespeare. Ancap began to slowly exit the vicinity, watching as Ancom swung his bat into Nazi’s gut and Nazi moaned.


End file.
